Earth, Wind and Fire (Jack of All Trades)
]] Summary Earth, Wind and Fire are minor antagonists in Jack of All Trades: War They were children, orphaned young, who lived together in misery. Their lives were wretched, with abuse and sadness haunting them till eventually they took their own lives to end it all. Though, since they more denied the pain of living rather then the void of death, they lingered onwards, wandering the Ethereal until they were eventually offered to right the wrongs they faced in life by the Harbinger of Death. They trained their abilities, and eventually, fought the party on the field of battle. Fire was killed by his own hand, while Earth and Wind died via Rose throwing their own mountain right back at them, and unleashing all the mana within for a massive explosive blast. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Earth, Wind and Fire. Their true names are long lost to time. Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Earth and Fire are Male, while Wind is Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rouge Spirits Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8 their souls aren't destroyed, The Harbinger of Death will just bring him back within a few days or so), Enhanced Senses (Able to see into the Ethereal Plane. Was able to see, and manipulate, a mountain in Switzerland all the way from London), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Godly. So long as their soul is intact, they can regenerate from any damage, or, if necessary, they can create entirely new tissue out of nothing), Soul Manipulation via magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can resist those who wish to manipulate it), Intangibility and Flight via phasing (Is able to turn into Ethereal Matter and phase into the Ethereal Plane, making them untouchable by physical means, and allowing them to fly into the air), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.), Aura (Rogue Spirits passively drain the life of the area around them, progressively draining more until none remains), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Can prevent Soul Reading from other Magic Users) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Earth and Wind were able to throw a mountain at Relativistic speeds) Speed: Relativistic+ normally (Comparable to the party), At least FTL+ via phasing (Much faster then Nightingale in this state, who did this) Lifting Strength: Class E (Threw a mountain with this much force) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman (Took several damaging blows from the party without faltering) Range: Kilometers via manipulation (Threw a mountain from Switzerland to London) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Stated to "know alot about this world". Has great capacity for teamwork, coordinating attacks to overwhelm opponents. Via sheer awareness and skill, they were able to evade many blows from the party comparable in speed to themselves without the use of phasing) Weaknesses: Phasing leaves their soul vulnerable to damage, which takes some time to heal. Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Constantly needs life to continue living, and if they are away from a source of life for too long, they will wither and die. Other Notable Victories: Ethan Xavier and Ariana Xander (OmniRealm Warriors) Ethan's Profile, Ariana's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Aura Users Category:Antagonists Category:Children Category:Tragic Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Roleplay Characters